The Price Of A Heart
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: A heart. The price for all his happiness was a heart. But how much is a heart worth? HatorixTohru.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in the following story, nor do I make any financial profit from the publishing of this story.**

* * *

**The Price Of A Heart**

* * *

He was in love. Again. Despite endless denials and angry monologues with himself he was in love; and despite previous experience, he still did not know what to do. He wanted to become someone else for her- the perfect person for her. He had tried, before his failures convinced him this was a love best kept silent. He would not tell her. He wouldn't! He couldn't. He never had been the type of smooth conversationalist, despite what his looks may have suggested. He didn't love loudly, or with flowery words and gestures meant to be deemed as romantic. All he had to offer was a heart: a ragged, tattered, barely-together heart; a heart which no longer even belonged to him – which despite his best efforts to hold on to it had left him to settle safely in the gentle warmth that was _her.

* * *

_

A heart. The price for all his happiness was a heart. Just a heart. Just _her _heart. In exchange he would have liked to be able to offer her bright-glimmering jewels, flowers, gowns of silk and diamond rings, ribbons for her hair, sunshine, poetry and rainbows, and all to see her smile...but he couldn't.  
All he could offer was his heart; all he could promise was a curse, bitter tears and heartache. He knew he was selfish. She who deserved the world would have settled for a pauper if only to make him happy; never even thinking of her own needs, wants or dreams.

* * *

He shouldn't have been allowed to even look at her, much less to touch her, enjoy her sparkling yet shy laughter, feel her kisses on his closed eyes- when she thought he was asleep-or hear the echo of her tears smashing against the floor when she had thought him to be hurt. He didn't deserve any of that! None of it! Because he knew he was a far-cry from what she needed. He wasn't worth the shadows of sadness in her eyes when he had first spoken about his past, nor the smiles and fretting she had dedicated to him across the many years since their first encounter. 

He wasn't meant to be this happy-never again- for he knew it could only mean she would leave him in the end, whether from the curse or just a cruel, sick twist of life. He'd known. He _had_ known, so why had he allowed it?

Because a part of him wanted to believe again, to breathe and smile again and to do it all for her. He had wanted to believe that when snow melts it really _does _become spring. He had wanted to believe her...believe _in_ her.

* * *

Now, half-buried in snow, kneeling in front of the small grave stone he knows she was right. The tears falling incessantly from his eyes speckle the ground darkly, and he can almost see the flowers that will bloom in their wake: beautiful and gloriously alive-just like her! 

He thinks he has seen one too many snows melting into spring, on his own- too many scattered cherry blossoms over the little patch of land where his heart is buried- and now he must follow her.

The snow has almost buried him; he is chilled to the bone, and even so scalding tears continue to stream forth. His mouth curls into one last smile-he knows he will be with her soon.

* * *

When the snow finally melts, little flowers burst forth from the slumbering earth in the spots where tears had fallen, long ago ; and there amid the fragile snowdrops lies a small seahorse, frozen to death. Its eyes appear to be most peculiarly fixed on the small tombstone at the foot of which he has found his resting place. 

The stone is smooth and gray- the only colours belong to the small, inlaid picture of a girl with ribbons in her hair and a warm smile. Underneath a simple inscription:

"_My wife, my heart, my life"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is a request put to me by metalcherry who wanted a HaTohru story. :) I know this isn't exactly light or fluffy...but I do hope you enjoy it. :D I haven't done Furuba before, and it's been a while since I saw the series (or read the manga) so I will apologise for any OOC-ness. 

Thank you metalcherry for your kind and encouraging words! Also, Neisha, I do hope you like this...good luck with everything, and thank you so much for being you! SoI- you always make me smile so thank you!

Also thank you to everyone of you who is reading this!


End file.
